New Beginning
by 3BFFs
Summary: A little peak into Jiro's first days as a Black Blood and his feelings towards Alice, Cain, and Cassa.
1. After the Change

**Author's Note**: I got an idea one day and wondered about how Jiro would have reacted when he found out he was a Black Blood or vampire if you don't get the Red Blood Black Blood thingy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers. If I did then there would be alot more moments of Jiro's past seen by the viewers.

* * *

Jiro awoke with a start as he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He put his hand over his heart to calm himself down, but when he did so his skin felt cold to the touch. He withdrew his hand and noticed his fingernails had become slightly longer. Jiro spotted a mirror close to the bed he laid in and got out of bed sleepily. Jiro jumped at his reflection in the mirror. His hair grew so long it reached past his shoulder blades and his skin was as pale as a porceline doll's skin. Jiro felt an ache in his mouth and opened it slightly to see a pair of fangs in his mouth. Jiro screamed then covered his mouth to find that his voice had become deeper.

'What's going on? Why do I look and sound this way? Am I in the future or maybe I'm dreaming? Yes I must be dreaming so all I have to do is wake myself up,' Jiro thought as he paced the room with his hand still over his mouth. He spotted a bucket of water near his bed, took it and dumped it on himself. Jiro knew that was a mistake because he felt a burning sensation when the water kissed his bare skin. He turned and fainted at the sight of a skeleton in the mirror.

* * *

"Jiro, Jiro. Come on Jiro wake up," warm voice cooed as Jiro struggled to open his heavy eyelids. When he did Jiro noticed that Alice had his hed resting in her lap.

"Alice? Whats going on? Why do I feel so different?" Jiro asked in a way that sounded like a frightened child. Alice smiled and ruffled his bangs.

"Don't worry Jiro you'll see soon enough, but for now you must rest. Its the only way for you to regain your strength," Alice said warmly as she helped Jiro into bed. Alice kissed Jiro's forehead before she turned to leave. Jiro felt a surge of loneliness and wrapped his arms around Alice's thin waist.

"Please don't go! I don't want you to leave me here by myself!" Jiro cried before bursting into tears. Alice turned and cradled the man so many years her junior closely. She ran her hand up and down his back to try and calm him down enough so he'll rest. Alice sighed as she knew why she didn't want to turn anyone in the first place. She knew that Jiro was now no better off than a mere child.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review so I can improve this little fic. There will be Cain and Cassa in this so don't worry about it. The pairing in this is a bit of JiroxAlice and smidge of JiroxCassa and the reasoning why the second pairing is in here will be explained soon.-Bff#3


	2. Kiss

**Author's Note**: How's it going readers? I have to warn you now that this chapter will have JiroxCassa in it so if you don't like that pairing then you could imagine it was someone else in Cassa or Jiro's place. This takes place before the Kowloon Shock meaning Cassa is still part of the same bloodline as Cain.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers. If I did then there would be alot more moments of Jiro's past seen by the viewers.

* * *

Jiro sat in bed and sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. He noticed a book on the sidetable ner the bed he laid in and picked it up. He opened it and tried to make sense of the strange text in the book. Jiro turned the book in every angle he could think of and still couldn't decipher the odd language. He heard the door open and a pair of footsteps walking towards him. Jiro looked up from the book to see a woman with long black hair and a pair of enchanting emerald eyes. Jiro blushed and muttered a few curses underneath his breath when he realized that he was staring at her.

"I must say that you've changed alot. I'd say you became another person just by looks alone," the woman said silkily as she sat next to Jiro. She pulled a bottle of red liquid out from her pocket and gave it to Jiro. He uncorked it and the scent of rusty metalic blood filled the air. Jiro licked his lips and guzzled down half the bottle. He stopped and roughly shoved the bottle back into the woman's hands. Jiro felt disgusted with himself for acting animalisticly and simply wanted to die for going against the principles he had engraved into him since he was fifteen years old. He felt a finger run up one of the corners of his lips and he heard the sound of what was on the finger being licked off. He turned and felt his face heat up as he watched the black haired maiden lick the blood off her finger. When she stopped she turned to face Jiro and their lips crashed together. She and Jiro wrapped their arms around one another and kissed passionately, their fingers entangled in the other's hair. Both broke off after ten minutes to catch their breath and stared into eachother's eyes.

"Could we do this again?" Jiro asked as he watched the woman stand and turn to leave.

"But of course, you have the sweetest lips I've tasted in a long time," the woman replied while she opened the door.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" Jiro called as he reached his hand out to her.

The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled before she replied, "Cassandra Jill Worlock, but everyone calls me Cassa."

"My name's Jiro, Jiro Mochizuki and its a pleasure to meet you," Jiro said calmly as the blush faded from his cheeks.

"I'll be back at midnight and I expect you to be dressed nicely," Cassa said before she turned and left leaving Jiro confused about what she had said.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you guys enjoyed it and next chapter will be a date between Jiro and Cassa. Review to tell me what you think.-Bff#3


	3. Cain and Alice

**Author's Note**: How's it going readers? Sorry for not updating for a while, it just took a while to decide what to write about for Cain's part. Review if you want.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers. If I did then there would be alot more moments of Jiro's past seen by the viewers.

* * *

Jiro laid in bed and read from a book he managed to find that was printed in his native language of Japanese. Jiro couldn't help but wonder if all the books in his room were only in the bizzarre language he tried to read earlier, but decided against checking each book for he was very tired recently. For about a week now he had been confined to his bed except for his evening out with Cassa. It had been a wonderful night on the roof of their large mansion. Apparently Alice was very important in both the world of vampires and the world of humans especially because Alice was an assistant to one of the most powerful advisers in Britain so her home was much more extravegant than the navy base he called home. Jiro longed to return to his old life, to be able to walk in the sun and take a decent bath without becoming a skeleton. Jiro sighed for he knew that he was well past the point of no return and decided that if he was going to be stuck here he might as well make the most of it and by that he decided that actually reading for once would be good. While living in the navy base he was unable to take the time and actually sit and read a book without being rushed off to his next assignment. Jiro heard a knock on the door, slipped a bookmark into his page, closed the book, and set it down on his nightstand. In stepped a man that was clearly much larger in both height and most likely weight based on how he could barely fit throught the door. This man had greyish-blue hair that was combed back with spikes at the end, he had grey eyes that were much more intense than Jiro's were for Jiro's eyes held a slight hint of blue in them while this man's was just grey, and this man wore a suit symbolizing his position as a butler of the manor.

"So you're the new fledging I keep hearing about. Funny, I thought you'd be much bigger than this," the man scoffed as he sized Jiro up while Jiro did the same to this man.

"Well pardon me for not being up to your standards and I thought that butlers like you were to remain silent unless your master or mistress gives you permission to speak," Jiro retorted before realizing what he had said. He never spoke like that when he was in the navy for he knew very well from when he first began his training that back talk got one hit and sent to solitary confinement. Jiro looked up at the man expecting to be punched or be pulled by his hair to some empty room to have the rebellion beaten out of him, but instead was met with an impressed look on his face.

"I must say that I'm impressed, I have yet to meet a fledging before you that actually talked back to me in such a manner. Usually I get the newbies blabbering on like idiots or the overly polite types that appologize for things they didn't even do," the man replied as he looked at Jiro in a new light. Something about Jiro just reminded him of his lost lover, but decided not to ask for he didn't want to break Jiro anymore than he was already broken. The man could sympathize with Jiro for he too had gone through the process of being turned and unfortunately for him he was turned during a time that a war between the vampires was reaking havok on the world and wound up having generous and willing blood donors getting killed while others were becoming vampire hunters to rid the world of the blood suckers. Jiro stared at this man with a feeling of familiarity but decided against brining it up. The last time he did something of the sort he was nearly killed at the age of four and a half years old. He noticed a bottle of blood in the man's large hand and felt drool run down the corner of his mouth. Jiro wiped it away, but the man must have seen because he was chuckling at Jiro's expense.

"You really want this don't you," the man teased as he swirled the blood in the flask and allowed the slooshy sound to be heard by Jiro. Jiro's eyes turned a dark blueish-gray color as he felt his primative instincts take over.

"Too bad, this is my snack you know." Jiro felt anger build inside him to the point where he became frightened of himself. Never before had he felt the urge to rip the flask from the man's hand and guzzle down every single drop within it. Jiro's hand reached for it but with his other hand he restrained it for he didn't want to appear weak. The man chuckled a little more before leaving the room and a clearly ravenous Jiro alone.

"Don't you think you were being too cruel towards him? Jiro's techincally a baby vampire and needs to be treated with tender love and care before he can fend for himself," Alice chided as the man walked by her.

"He's no infant, just a mere brat that needs to learn how to control himself and his urges. He'll learn over time that he just can't take what he desires," the man responded as he tossed the bottle to Alice. She caught it and glared at the man.

"Cain Worlock you are the most inconsiderate man I've ever met," Alice growled once Cain was out of earshot. She sighed and walked to Jiro's room. She knocked and walked in to find Jiro biting on a towel and holding onto the headboard of his bed. She walked up to him and removed the cloth from his mouth.

"Here, you must drink all of it so you can be well again," Alice said sweetly as she gently handed Jiro the flask of blood. Jiro looked at her for approval and when she nodded he uncorked it and drank half the bottle in one gulp. He paused to breathe and never realized how good the metalic blood tasted before. It was slightly sweet with a note of milk tea and the taste of it made Jiro want more of it. He drank the rest of it and licked his blood stained lips. Alice smiled and kissed Jiro's lips softly. Jiro wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Inside he was screaming for not only did he lose self-control, but he also was kissing a woman he barely knew. A woman whose name he only knew, Alice Eve.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A little short, but its better than nothing. Review please, and there will be more romance and the ending might surprize you all.-Bff#3


	4. First Blood, Fight, and a Duty

**Author's Note**: Alright guys this will be the second to last chapter and this will show how Jiro feels about becoming Alice's protector and it also shows Jiro's first time drinking blood from Alice. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers. If I did then there would be alot more moments of Jiro's past seen by the viewers.

* * *

Jiro looked into Alice's eyes nervously, it was his first time drinking blood from someone and he didn't want to screw up and lose the woman who saved him from death. Even if it was only biting her wrist Jiro kew that if he went too deep he wouldn't be able to stop the blood flow before his hunger got the better of him.

"Jiro don't be so worried, I'm positive you'll do fine," Alice cooed as she tried to relieve some of the nervousness from her fledging. Alice knew it would be hard to get Jiro to bite her for the first time because all fledgings act that way at first. Alice wouldn't admit it to Jiro, but she too felt nervous because Jiro was her first fledging and hoped that what she tried to teach Jiro sunk in so he would be able to survive on his own without her if they were to be separated for a great length of time.

"Alice, I just don't want to see you in pain because of me. I just know I'll do something wrong and it'll make it even harder on you," Jiro replied as he hugged himself. Alice sighed, Jiro like all other fledgings was feeling very doubtful of his abilities and she knew that Jiro had to get over that if he was going to survive.

"Jiro, if you don't you'll wind up hurting me even more because I'd lose you again and this time my blood won't be able to save you so please Jiro you have to do it," Alice begged as she held Jiro's upper arms. His gray eyes widened before he closed them as he nodded. Jiro gently took Alice's slender pale wrist and drew it close to his mouth. He looked into Alice's eyes before he continued he pulled back allowing his fangs to extend and bit her wrist. Jiro felt shocked as he was getting used to the feeling of his extended fangs in his mouth and the feeling of Alice's sweet blood running down his throat. Jiro lapped up all he could manage to eat for now and pulled away with a lot of restraint to keep from latching on again. Alice smiled and patted Jiro's shoulder. He looked at her and felt relieved that she was still alive.

"You did a very good job Jiro, most fledgings I've seen aren't as controlled as you were," Alice said warmly. Jiro blushed and shifted his gaze from Alice's, causing the latter to giggle. She held Jiro tightly and he did the same to her. He closed his eyes and pressed their lips softly together before breaking off a minute later. Alice was glad Jiro was acting so affectionately towards her and this is what she had dreamt about since the day she first saw Jiro. Alice had to admit, Jiro looked much more handsome with longer hair. She curled an errant strand of Jiro's hair around her finger and kissed his cheek. Jiro smiled and rested his head on top of hers.

"Alice you seem to have something on your mind, would you mind telling me?" Jiro asked as he rubbed circles into Alice's back. She tensed up and Jiro could feel it especially when his hand brushed over her shoulder. Alice let the breath she didn't know she was holding and couldn't bring herself to meet Jiro's eyes. Jiro felt a little worried.

'Did I do something wrong? I bet I did based on how she's acting,' Jiro thought as a worried expression made its way to his face.

"Jiro, there's something I never told you when I turned you. There's a catch to becoming part of my bloodline," Alice began. Jiro was about to say something but was cut off by Alice. "You have to be my protector, and you need to be willing to sacrifice your life in order to save mine when the time comes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jiro, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it." Jiro stared at her wide-eyed like a deer in headlights. Jiro's mind could barely process what she had just said. Jiro felt dizzy and fell unconcious on top of Alice. She tried to push Jiro off her, but he was too heavy for her to do so. Alice whistled and within a few seconds Cain entered the room. He picked Jiro up and slung the unconcious Black Blood over his shoulder and proceeded to carry the latter to the guest room. Alice sighed as she looked out the window, a full moon shining brightly, but she had no idea that her full moon was currently fast asleep.

* * *

Jiro awakened slowly and sat up, looking around the new room. It was very large with a high ceiling, warm red walls, an ebony colored floor, Jiro was sitting in a very spacious bed that had very warm covers. Jiro smiled for he peeked through the crack in one of the doors and a library was behind it, and there was a roaring fire on the far side of the room. Jiro looked at himself and noticed that instead of the usual plain white clothes he wore since he had awakened he was now wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, a bluish-purple ribbon around his neck and when Jiro uncovered his legs he noted that he was wearing red slacks and black socks. Jiro laid back and snuggled next to the soft pillow next to him. Jiro felt lonesome and craved attention. He sighed as he sat up and got out of bed slowly. He felt a little dizzy, but chose to ignore it as he walked over to the library. He was in awe as he looked at the sheer amount of books that surounded him. Jiro hadn't seen a library this extensive in all of his life, sure the small town he grew up in had a library, but nothing as large and as full as this one. Jiro walked through one of the aisles slowly until he reached a small area at the end of the aisle. He sat down in one of the cozy looking chairs and pulled a book off the shelf near his head. He opened it and found that instead of the odd text that once filled it now formed into words that Jiro could actually read. Jiro lost track of time quickly and before he knew it it was dawn. Jiro stood and felt his legs tingle for he had been sitting for hours reading. He looked around and blushed as he noticed a rather large stack of books next to the now vacant chair.

* * *

Jiro looked in the mirror and sighed. He knew he was not only facing his new self, but he was also facing Alice's protector. Protector. A word Jiro was accustomed to seeing as he had a protector himself as a young child. His protector was his guardian Shiro, but Jiro knew he couldn't be a proper protector. He was no where near Alice's age and probably never will be close in age with her. Jiro put his right hand onto the mirror and frowned. He was still so young yet he looked a bit older than before. As though he had aged in his sleep, but he didn't mind. He knew that with being a vampire came eternal youth. Jiro smirked, its as though he had been gifted with the waters from the Fountain of Youth as blood that ran through his body. Jiro felt his stomach and was a bit surprized to feel that it was warm. He closed his eyes and could picture Alice smiling at him with her arms open for an embrace. Jiro held his arms in the position of an embrace and opened his eyes. Standing there instead of Alice was Cain.

"I had no idea you swung that way Mochizuki, but I don't. So don't get any ideas," Cain said with a smirk. Jiro blushed a very bright red color that resembled a ripe tomato.

"I don't swing that way you damn butler! So if you tell any one that I do I'll track you down and beat you into a bloody pulp!" Jiro snarled. Cain laughed at Jiro causing the latter to bluch an even darker shade of red. Jiro clenched his hand into a fist and punched Cain in the chest, latter only laughing even harder at how weak the blow felt making Jiro even more enraged. Jiro kept on hitting Cain in the chest until he decided to hit Cain in the stomach. Cain sensed that Jiro was going to hit him in the stomach and literally beat Jiro to the punch. Jiro, being much smaller and having much less muscle mass than Cain, felt absolute pain when Cain's fist contacted with Jiro's stomach. He coughed up a bit of blood onto Cain's shirt and fell to his knees. He heard Cain laugh at him a bit more and glared up at the older Black Blood. Jiro grit his teeth and shook with rage. He grabbed Cain's wrist and bit it. Cain growled in pain and threw Jiro across the room and smack into the door. Jiro growled and stood shakily. He charged at Cain and at the speed he was going he managed to knock over the much larger Black Blood. Jiro and Cain landed a few hits on eachother and stopped when Jiro managed to sink his teeth into Cain's neck. Jiro let go and spit the blood in his mouth out, wanting to get the bitter taste of coffee and scotch out of his mouth. Cain smirked.

"Well, well, it appears that you can easily defend yourself albeit a bit reckless. You passed kid now clean up so the Lady Sage can explain your position," Cain said before leaving Jiro to his own devices. Jiro sighed and walked into the room he assumed was the bathroom. He took a clean cloth a held it to his bleeding lip, effectively stopping the blood flow before turning his attention to the bruise on the side of his temple. It covered a little bit of his forehead, but it could easily be covered by his bangs. He sighed before leaving to see Alice.

* * *

Jiro was in a kneeling position surrounded by other vampires that lived in the manor. All but three of them were whispering about Jiro and how he was much younger and less experienced than they were. Jiro kept silent to keep from being eaten alive by his elders. Alice approached him with a katana in her hands. She tapped Jiro's shoulders with it and wordlessly commanded him to rise. Jiro rose and graciously took the katana from her before bowing before Alice. The crowd left Jiro, Alice, and Cassa alone. Alice kissed Jiro's cheek before walking out of the room. Cassa walked up to Jiro and patted his shoulder before leaving Jiro all alone. Jiro sheathed the blade and felt the weight of it for the first time. It was a little heavy, but Jiro knew he could handle it later on. For Alice's sake he hoped he was right.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Such a long chapter, but next chapter will be the last so yeah once I started writing I couldn't stop. Review for more fics.~Bff#3


	5. Awakening and Destiny

**Author's Note**: Okay people, last chapter! My first multi-chapter Black Blood Brothers fic complete. Hope you enjoyed it and it may even inspire some of you to write something similar to this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers. If I did then there would be alot more moments of Jiro's past seen by the viewers.

* * *

Jiro awakened and sighed. It had been weeks since Alice had died and the Hong Kong Crusade had ended and now he was being bombarded with memories from when Alice was alive and Cassa wasn't a traitor. Jiro felt his cheek and was surprized to find it wet. He normally didn't cry, not since becoming Alice's protector. Jiro heard a few small whimpers come from the wall closest to his bed. Jiro got up and walked over to said wall. There was a make-shift crin there because Jiro couldn't afford and actual one and inside was a little baby. Jiro gently picked up the crying infant and rocked it by shifting his weight slowly. Jiro looked down at the babe in his arms and sadly smiled.

'Alice, its hard to believe you were reincarnated as a little baby boy. I promise this time I will protect you, I will not fail,' Jiro thought as he watched the blonde boy yawn revealing a pair of very tiny fangs. Jiro chuckled to himself and shifted the baby to rest his head on Jiro's strong shoulder. Jiro walked back to his bed and sat down on it. The boy opened his eyes, revealing that they were a light blue color like Alice's were.

"Kotaro, you don't relialize how cute you are yet, and I bet one day you'll get the two of us into trouble," Jiro said to the blonde in his arms. Little Kotaro cooed at Jiro causing the latter to smile. Jiro laid back and placed Kotaro on his stomach. The babe yawned and fell back asleep on Jiro's warm stomach. Jiro sighed and carefully moved Kotaro to his chest. Once there Jiro hugged the much smaller vampire gently and felt a few tears slip down his face.

'I've always wanted to have a baby, but I wanted it to be with Alice. Not my Alice,' Jiro thought as he cried into Kotaro's thick blonde curls. Jiro knew that he had to let all his anguish out not bottle it away, but he knew he had to do so later on. He had to be the strong older brother who wipes away Kotaro's tears, and in order to do that Jiro had to sacrifice being able to cry so he could be strong for the both of them. He held back the tears for seventy years now, he could handle another twenty years. Just long enough to be strong enough to handle the fact that he'd die at the hands of his charge. Jiro had to keep this from Kotaro, he didn't want him to refuse the blood that's rightfully his. Kotaro would eventually become the Sage again all because of Jiro's blood. The blood that turned Jiro all those decades ago. The blood of Alice Eve.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Short I know, but it wraps the story up. For those of you who want some more moments in Kotaro's early childhood at the sanctuary you'll get that as soon as I get the time. That probably will be after The Adventures of Chibi Jiro is finished. Review~Bff#3


End file.
